


Sympathy

by RiversSweetie



Category: Emmerdale, classic emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiversSweetie/pseuds/RiversSweetie
Summary: Because why not. Kim Tate seduces everyone else
Relationships: Kathy tate/Kim tate, Kim Tate/Kathy tate
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Kim was in the stables brushing down dark star trying to hold back the tears filling her eyes.   
Yet again Chris had taken his anger out on her instead of the real person that had would him up - Frank. 

“Sorry I’m late back, Chris caught me and he’s going off on one about Frank taking over” says Kathy as she walks back in the stable. “I wish he wouldn’t keep getting me involved- “ she stops speaking as she seems the state Kim was in. “Kim is everything alright?” 

“Yes, Yes. I’m fine” she wipes away a tear that was rolling down her cheek. 

“You don’t look it” 

“Oh I’m just being sensitive. Christopher just got to me is all” 

Kathy walks over to Kim and wraps an arm around her. “He’s an idiot”

Kim chuckles and nods. 

“Don’t listen to him, he does it to me” Kathy sighs realising just how much he does it to her. “I’m always here, if he ever upsets you”

“Thank you”

“No problem” she says wiping a tear away from kims face with her thumb. Her gaze catches kims for a moment and their eyes lock. 

She could see the attraction, she was pretty sure Chris had never stopped fancying her, it explained the way he was always so against her. She felt so sorry for Kim, Frank treated her like a secretary still and Chris was always talking down to her, she needed protecting much more than her hard demeanour showed. 

Realising she’d been staring to long she smiles and moves her hand off her face. “Don’t forget”. 

“No, I won’t” Kim replies a bit lost for words. The way Kathy was looking at her then had thrown her off. It was a look she’d had from her husband often enough, what was that all about?


	2. Chapter 2

It was a Saturday night and Frank had invited Chris and Kathy around for supper as an olive branch to Chris for taking over at the haulage firm. She had tired to tell him to not go back, that it was only causing rows but of course he wasn’t listening and now she was sure she’d get more abuse off Chris for it. 

“Hello” she heard Chris call out from the kitchen. 

“Chris, Kathy” she says hugging them individually. She lingers for a moment hugging Kathy, she feels so warm and comfortable compared to Chris and his awkward hug. Kathy squeezed her in tight and Kim took a deep breath of the other woman’s perfume. 

“Come on in” said Frank from behind her forcing her to let go, she notices Kathy blush as she moves back but she gives her a reassuring smile. 

They get through dinner relatively painlessly, Chris and Frank throw the odd comment at each other and Kim and Kathy exchange eye rolls and smirks as they try not not laugh or get involved. 

“Well I fancy a proper drink” says Kim as they finish up their meal. “Anyone else?” 

“Yea sure I can do with one” nods Kathy. 

“Yea go on.. seeing as Kathy is” says Chris glaring at her clearly eager to leave. 

“Come on through, Frank you’ll clear the plates up won’t you?” 

“Do I have a choice?” He jokes. “Go on you lot, go and get the fun started”

By the time frank joins them they’d all sat around joking, it was a much nicer atmosphere without Frank around if truth be told. He just seemed to rub everyone up the wrong way.

“So I wanted to talk to you Chris, about that Rover contract” 

Kim sighs, “Frank come on can we not talk about business tonight?” 

“Why not? It’s your fault he’s back” Chris snipes at her. 

“Don’t blame me for this. What your father chooses to do is nothing to do is nothing to do with me”

“Of course not. You’re not telling him what to do to fatten up that bank balance of yours are you” he scoffs. 

“Chris come on leave Kim out of this. I’m just as sick as Kim is of your constant sniping. Do you not get bored?” 

All three of their heads turned around to look at Kathy. They were all equally shocked to hear her stand up against him so publicly. 

“Oh look Kim. You’ve even got my wife falling for your innocent act” 

Kim had heard enough and slamming her drink down on the table she storms out of the room and upstairs. She was so sick of his comments, she’d never done anything to purposely hurt him. How could he think she really had control of what Frank did? 

“Hey” she hears from the doorway. She looks up to see Kathy standing there. 

“Hey” 

Kathy walks over to take a seat on the bed next to her and places her hand on Kim. 

“My husband is an idiot”

Kim laughs slightly, “you can say that again, I suppose he gets it from his father”

“He doesn’t mean it”

“Doesn’t he?” Kim asks turning to face Kathy. It was really starting to get her down and she wondered if she was actually in the wrong. 

“No. You’ve done nothing wrong. He’s just jealous of you. You can handle it all much better than him, helping out here, running the stables, Frank respects your opinion and he can’t handle the fact that your opinion is probably better than his” 

Kim blushes hearing her praise, “don’t let him hear you say that” 

“Oh I don’t mind, he probably has even more praise to give you that makes him jealous in a whole other way... if you get my drift” 

“Oh Kathy I-“ 

“It’s fine” she says laughing it off. “I guess I get it”

“You do?” Kim asks smirking and raising eye eyebrow.

“Well I mean.. you’re a pretty woman” regret at her comment was washing over her now and she felt flustered. 

“Just a pretty woman?” She places her hand on Kathys leg and slowly moves it up toward her hip. She felt Kathy stiffen up beneath her, she loved the effect she was having, it wasn’t something she’d paid much attention to with women before. 

Knowing she was torn Kim moves in closer, her lips brushing on Kathys so faintly you could think you were imagining it but Kathys eyes close and she lets out the faintest moan. 

Pressing her lips firmly against the younger girls she moves her other hand to the back of her head to hold her in place. She grabs her hair in her hand and Kathy responds by opening her mouth to kiss her back. 

Kim was shocked just how nice it felt to kiss another woman. She felt so soft and so much more in sync than with men. Kathy was letting Kim take charge there was no battle for dominance, she was even weaker right now it seemed than the placid girl she was daily. 

Kim pulled back and smiled cockily down at Kathy who was slowly coming back to her senses. 

“I better go”

“Sure” said Kim acting as if nothing was off. She let go of the girl and watched as she walked towards the door. 

“Don’t be late for work tomorrow Kathy. We’ve got a lot to do” she smirks seductively and Kathy doesn’t reply, she just walks quickly out of the room. 

Standing outside Kims bedroom she touches her lips, they’re still tingling with the taste of her. Her whole body is on fire and now she’d left the room she’d realised she didn’t want it to stop, she wanted her to lay her down on the bed and touch her. 

She walks back down the stairs and into the sitting room for Chris who’s there with their coats ready to go. She’d have to forgive him for the rows as she needed him right now. 

As she lay there an hour later in their bed with Chris’ lips pressed against her she imagined they were Kims. That it was her hand moving along her body and grabbing her arse, her fingers deep inside her bringing her to orgasm. It was her face she pictured as she throws her head back in pleasure.


	3. Chapter 3

Kathy was nervous as she got ready for work that next morning. Typical she had agreed to work a Sunday and didn’t have any time to sort her head out.   
She found herself applying make up which seemed pretty redundant to be mucking out horses all day but she wanted to make sure she looked good. 

When she got to the stables Kim still wasn’t there, hopefully she was too busy to come out today she thinks to herself. Chris hasn’t said he needed to go over to the house to help out with anything for the haulage business but still she hoped. 

She got stuck in to cleaning out the first stable and forgot about her problems for a moment, it was quite therapeutic in a way. So lost in her job she didn’t hear Kim approach or notice as she leaned against the door watching Kathy work. 

Kim stopped there watching for a moment. She’d had plenty of comments about her arse in jodhpurs to know how much they did for the body but had never stood admiring someone else’s. the men were right, they did make her want to go over there and grab her. 

“Nice view” she says eventually breaking the silence to let her know she was there. 

Kathys froze and took a deep gulp before letting out a small “thanks”. 

“No need to be so shy” Kim says walking over to her and standing right behind her. “I think we both know you like the fact I was looking” 

She places her hand on Kathys shoulder and scrapes her nails lightly along her neck making Kathys eyes flutter shut as she bends her neck to allow Kim more room on it. 

Smiling to herself she places light kisses up her neck until she reaches her ear, biting lightly on her lobe she moves her hand around to turn her around to face her. 

Kathy puts up no fight when Kim turns her, she wants to but her body is doing the complete opposite of what her mind say, making this so easy for the other woman. 

Pushing Kathy back against the wall she places her hand above her shoulder to show her she’s not going anywhere. As if she would. 

She’s surprised when Kathy makes the first move, pulling Kim in to kiss her and opening her mouth to deepen the kiss. It was even better than either of them remembered. Now the shock was gone they could both appreciate how good the other one felt and how much they each wanted this. 

Not to be outdone as the one in control Kim unzips Kathys jacket and slides her hand up her top and bra to tease her nipples. She lets out a deep moan as she feels Kims hand there and Kim smiles before breaking the kiss and moving her mouth down her neck, placing small kisses and light bites all the way down to her breast before flicking her tongue over her nipple and sucking on it. 

“Kim” Kathy pleads breathlessly. 

“What do you want?” She asks moving over to set her other breast free to do the same. Kathy squeezes her legs together to try and numb the ache she was feeling. 

“You. Your mouth on me” all nerves gone now she was just so desperate for some relief off this woman. 

Giving Kathy her wish Kim slowly drops to her knees, kissing down her stomach as she goes. 

Pulling down Kathys trousers and underwear in one she feels a moments nerves having never done this before but like everything she’s sure she’ll do it just brilliantly. 

She’s slow at first, her first taste of another woman was something she wanted to savour. She spends a few moments exploring kissing and smoothing her tongue over lightly enjoying the sound of Kathys moans, she can tell she’s frustrating her madly when Kathys hand grips her hair and holds her there. 

“Impatient are we?” She jokes before grabbing her arse and pulling her in. She goes fast at first, listening to her loud moans then slows down to a teasing level and enjoys the soft whimpers and Kathy trying to push her closer.

Lifting Kathys leg over her shoulder she slips two fingers inside her, amazed at just how wet she is. 

“Fuck”. Kim felt so good inside her she felt like she could cum already. As she worked her fingers inside her and licked at her clit she could feel herself getting closer, she reached out for something to grab hold of afraid she was moaning so loudly the whole estate could hear. 

“Yes. Keep doing that” Kim heard from above her. She couldn’t believe how much this was turning her on and when she felt Kathy start to contract around her fingers and her cries of pleasure she lets out her own moan of arousal. She keeps fucking her until she feels the body relax above her, sucking on her clit to feel her shudder and moan again, she didn’t want to stop but leaving them wanting more was what she did best. 

Standing up she looks Kathy straight in the eye and sucks on her fingers to taste her one last time. The action make Kathy horny all over again but before she could ask for more Kim was speaking. 

“Cuppa? I think we deserve a tea break don’t you? I’ll meet you inside” she speaks so matter of factly as if her daughter in law isn’t standing there in front of her practically naked. 

Kim gives her a wink before turning around and walking out of the stable. Only then did Kathy realise that if anyone had of walked past they’d have seen everything. She was never normally so risky, what had possessed her? 

But she knew no matter what risks Kim wanted to play she’d do it. She’d never had an orgasm like that and she wanted it again already. 

Pulling her clothes back on and praying she looked ok she walked into the kitchen to find Kim and Frank at the table drinking tea together. 

“Busy morning?” Frank asked. 

“Oh yes” answered Kim. “We’ve worked up quite the appetite haven’t we?” She bites her lip when she speaks and Kathy can just about make a sound for agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

When Kathy got to work on Monday morning again Kim was nowhere to be seen. She decided to go in for a coffee first and to have a chat with Dolly, while the boss is away. 

“Hey Kathy I’m glad you came in. Kim told me to let you know she’ll be away today, if you can just get through what you can and she’ll be back in tomorrow”

“Oh” Kathy couldn’t help but feel diss disappointed. She hadn’t realised how excited she was to see Kim again. “Where has she gone?” 

“To go and look at a horse I think, she should be back this afternoon as she’s asked me to do supper for them but she didn’t say much else”

“Oh fair enough. Well I guess I better go and crack on, no time for skiving today. I’ll see you later”

“Alright love see you later”

Kathy went back out to the stables in a strop. At least her job meant no speaking to humans which she was thankful for today. 

“Come on you” she says to the horse in the first stable. “Let’s get started”

After exercising three horses she was walking past the stable where she only yesterday had her sexual awakening. She hadn’t stopped thinking of it, when Chris had tried to kiss her she’d made an excuse so she didn’t forget the feeling of Kims lips against hers. 

She stood there for a moment leading against the doorframe and closed her eyes to picture it better. She’d thought over it so many times she was sure by now it was etched in her brain forever. 

“Kathy. Kathy love” she is rudely interrupted by Dolly calling her. 

“Yeah?” 

“Kims back. She’s in the office and wants to see you. Supposedly there wasn’t much to see so she’s back early”

“Oh alright” she tries to sound calm but she her heart was beating like mad as she walked in the house and through to the office. 

“Come in” Kim says without looking up from the pile of papers on the desk as she hears a knock on the door. Kathy walks in and stand the other end of the desk waiting patiently for Kim to acknowledge her. 

“Sorry about this morning. I got a call last night about a few stallions but none of them were worth my time” she looks up to Kathy and smirks before saying “I should have stayed here with you” 

She gets a smile in response “Yes. You should have” feeling brave she takes a step closer to Kim and leans on the desk closer to her. 

Kim places the papers down and turns to face Kathy fully, placing her hand on the other woman’s hip. “Want a replay of yesterday so you?” 

Kathy simply nods, the desire on her face saying more than any words could. 

“Good” she replies before moving in to kiss her. “I’d love to have you right here, sit you on that desk and fuck you until you scream my name”

“Please do” Kathys tone is pleading. 

“There are a few too many people around don’t you think? Anyone would walk in, your husband, my husband...”

Kathy pouts like a spoilt child, she’d never been so frustrated and been turned down in her life. 

It makes Kim smile to see how sad the other woman was at her words. She starts to kiss at Kathys neck before speaking again. 

“Be patient. Frank is going out tonight so go be a good girl and finish your work. I’ll be waiting” 

She grabs her face and kisses her again she satisfied that she was frustrated enough she moves back and waves her out of the room. 

Kathy was confused how quickly Kim switched. She couldn’t care less who saw right now she was so horny for her but she listened and walked back out to the stables. This was going to be the most painful afternoon in work she’d ever done.


	5. Chapter 5

Kim distracts herself all afternoon with the haulage work. The more she got done today the longer she had an excuse to be out at the stables tomorrow so she was powering on. 

Around 5pm Frank came in to say his goodbyes, she gives him a kiss and flashes a smile just eager to see him leave. Once the door shuts behind him she goes to find Dolly to let her know she can get off early. She wants the house all to herself. 

Half hour later in walks Kathy and she realises just how much she’d been waiting for this moment though she keeps her expression calm. 

“Have a fun afternoon?” 

“It was hell and you know it”

Kim laugh and stands up, she hold out her hand and Kathy takes it allowing herself to be pulled in to Kims body. 

“I won’t lie, it wasn’t much fun for me either. I’ve been waiting all afternoon to feel you” as she speaks she moves back against the desk and lifts herself slightly to sit on it, pulling Kathy to stand in between her legs. 

“I’m here now” she says kissing her. She places her hands on kims thighs and slowly pushes her skirt up, rubbing small circles with her thumb as she goes. 

Kim eagerly opens her legs every time she gets a bit more freedom as her skirt is pushed up until Kathys thumb is rubbing against her clit. She takes a sharp breath as she finally feels her there, losing the ability to kiss as Kathy pushes aside her underwear and slowly rubs small circles. 

“Oh god” she pants, clenching the side of the desk as Kathy slips her fingers inside, slowly twisting them in and out of her. 

“Fuck me Kathy” she can’t take the teasing anymore, she needs the release. 

Happy to oblige she places her one hand on kims arse to hold her in place - She really did have an amazing arse she thinks to herself - and fucks her with her fingers, trying to keep up the pace as Kim places sloppy kisses on her mouth where she keeps breaking the kiss to let out a moan or an “oh god”. 

“Oh god I’m gunna-“ Kim says as she grabs on tight to Kathy pulling her in as her body tightens up as she cums around her fingers, letting out a loud “fuckkk” in her ear. When she gets her breath back she places her month on Kathys and kisses her deeply to show her appreciation. Her body was still twitching from the orgasm but she wants more. 

She can feel the wet patch on the desk and smiles to herself to think of Chris and Frank sitting here tomorrow not knowing what had happened. 

“You’re not finished yet” she says once she gets her breath back. 

“No?” 

“No” she leans back slightly and pulls the chair over to place her leg on. 

Kathy takes the hint and drops to her knees. she can taste so much cum already as she starts to lick on her clit but she laps it up, dipping her tongue in to taste her completely. 

She takes hold of kims leg that are tightening around her head for a better grip. She looks up and watches Kims face as her eyes roll back in pleasure. She watches as she grabs at her own nipples to play with through her shirt and can’t help but moan with her own arousal at the sight before her. 

As Kim grabs at her hair pushing her face further into her she is thankful to feel Kim start to spasm around her before she loses the ability to breath. Hearing her cum for a second time she isn’t sure she can take any more. 

Kathy feels a tugging on her hair as Kim pulls her up to kiss her. She can taste her cum on the other woman tongue as she kisses her and it only arouses her more. 

“That’s one way to get in the bosses good books” she says finally willing to break apart from her. 

“I’m happy to suck up any time”. Oh boy she really was.


	6. Chapter 6

They had made their way up to Kims bed for the remainder of Kathys visit until they lay back both totally spent. 

They were quiet in their own similar thoughts for a moment, amazed at how long sex with a woman could last and just how exciting it was when the other person you were with knew your body just as well as you. 

Kim had no complaints from Frank, he always did a good job but Kathy knew what would make it even better without needing to be told. It was eye opening. 

Kathy lay there wondering if she’d enjoy being with Chris this much again. Even laying there and feeling Kims body next to her felt electrifying on her skin. 

Leaning on her side and holding her head up Kim turns to face Kathy and smirks. 

“Have a good time?” 

“Yes” Kathy replies while laughing. 

“Good. Not that I expected anything less”

“Is there any time you’re not full of yourself?” 

“No. Not really” she says grinning. Kathy shakes her head and laughs as well. She had good reason to be full of herself after all. 

“I Better go”

“Yes. Don’t want your idiot husband to miss you” 

“Not jealous already are you Kim?” 

“Uh no” she laughs. “I don’t think I’m going to go falling in love with the stable hand now do you? No offence” 

“Jeesh thanks Kim” she had only been joking but Kims words had rather offended her. “I am part of this family, not just a stable hand” 

“Ok I’m sorry” she sits up and kisses Kathys shoulder. “Forgive me?”

“Hmm I suppose” she was forgiven already of course. 

“Good. Now if you want to call over for coffee before work tomorrow well you can bring it to my room” 

“I might do. Might crack on with work, my boss is a bit of a bitch” she says turning around to face Kim. 

“Yes I’ve heard that. Maybe you need to take her in hand”

“Mmm what a brilliant idea” 

Kim leans in and kisses her goodbye. It was a much slower and sweeter kiss than all the others, she moves her head back to smile at her and then quickly pecks her again. 

“I shall see you tomorrow then”

“Definitely” she can’t resist giving Kim one last kiss as she gets up to leave. She waves at the door before closing it behind her and heading down the stairs. 

She was totally exhausted and hoped that Chris was out late tonight. She didn’t want to have to make excuses again and there was no way she could manage him touching her. 

Sadly she wasn’t so lucky and as she got out of the shower Chris was there waiting for her. 

“Come here you. I’ve missed you”

She smiles at him and lets him kiss her quickly. 

“I’m not really feeling to great Chris, I’m going to go to bed”

“I’ll join you” he says in a seductive tone. 

“I’d rather you didn’t, I just want to be on my own, have an early night”

“Oh right” he says rather annoyed. “I guess I’ll just sit out here alone”.

“Yea, thanks” she says barely listening and walking into the bedroom. She wondered what Kim was doing, as it turns out she was doing exactly the same. 

—

Kim had stayed in bed after Kathy had left, only interrupted by a quick shower and going to get herself some toast to eat in bed. 

She didn’t like it when Frank was away, she felt lonely and a little scared in such a big house. It was a bit better knowing Chris and Kathy were next door but they probably couldn’t do much if someone broke it. 

The next morning she woke up feeling rather positive after her very long sleep and with the thought of Kathy bringing her coffee and sex to start her day it made her smile even bigger. 

Kathy had got up and gone over to home farm before Dolly had started work as she didn’t want any questions from her. She had decided she might as well go all out and take Kim breakfast as well, not that she seemed the type to eat much in the mornings the thought was there. 

She decided just to do some toast and cut up some fruit she found in the fridge. She’d never had Kim cook anything but salad when she’d been there for tea so she must start her day off with a health kick or maybe it was just that it wouldn’t need cooking but either way it worked. 

She placed the food on the tray along with two coffees and also an orange juice for Kim and carried them all up to Kim and Franks bedroom and knocked on the door. 

Kim was still laying in bed when there was a knock at the door. ‘Someone’s eager’ she thinks to herself. 

“Come in”

“Good morning” she says as she walks into the room. She smiles as she sees Kims shocked expression and sits down on the bed, placing the tray on the empty spot between them. 

“It’s not much but I didn’t think you’d want a fry up” 

“You assumed right” she laughs. “Thanks for this, very sweet”

“Oh it’s alright, no harm in stretching to a slice of toast”

“Well it’s been a long time since Frank brought me breakfast in bed so..”

Kathy looks away feeling guilty sitting on Franks bed, in his space and getting complimented by his wife. 

“Don’t feel bad” Kim says watching her. “He can’t spare any time, he gave up the haulage business to find something else and now he’s gone back. It’s all about work, as I’m sure you’re finding out with Chris”

Kathy sighs and nods. “You could say that. He wasn’t even home when I got in last night and then moaned I wanted to go to bed”

“Exhausted were you?” She smirks and Kathy rolls her eyes. 

“I’ve recovered. Good nights sleep”

“Well isn’t that crazy. So did I!” She picks up the tray and places it on the bedside table. “And they do say food is best for after exercise”

“Very true” Kathy replies kicking off her shoes and getting fully on her bed. “Let me work up that appetite for you”


	7. Chapter 7

Dolly let’s herself into home farm and sets to making Kim some breakfast. Kims usual time time to get up comes and goes and Dolly things she should go and check on her, knowing Frank wasn’t home last night she felt a bit worried. 

As she get to the top of the stairs she can hear moaning coming from Kim room. She stops quickly, letting out a small giggle and goes to turn around quickly when she swears she hears the sound of talking. She stops for another moment but there’s nothing but silence coming from the bedroom now. 

Walking back downstairs she forgets about the second voice, there was only the sound of a female voice so Kim must have just been talking to herself. 

“Did you hear something?” Kathy stops what she is doing suddenly and looks up at Kim from between her legs. 

“No I didn’t, don’t stop” Kim pleads. 

“Shh” she says sitting up. 

They are quiet for a moment and still they hear no more sound. 

“You ruin my orgasm for what exactly?” Kim asks now extremely frustrated. 

“I’m sorry I thought I heard something. I thought your husband might be home!”

“My husband is not home and now I’m in a very bad mood”

“Oh shh will you” she says shutting her up with her mouth. 

Instantly she’s back in the mood again and pulls Kathy into her, she could feel her nipples rubbing against her own bare skin as she runs her hands through her hair. 

Rolling Kathy onto her back she straddles her leg and rubs her clit against her to try and numb the ache between her legs. She moans into her mouth as she feels some relief. 

“Get up” Kathy says breaking away. 

“What?” 

“Sit up, on your knees, I want you sitting on my face”

Kim smiles excitedly and moves herself up to hold on to the headboard, lowering herself down to feel kathys warm tongue rub against her clit. 

“Mmm” she moans as she grinds on her face, gripping the headboard tight. 

Kathy looks up and the gorgeous sight of Kim moaning and her perfect breasts makes her grip the legs either side of her face tighter. 

Kim feels so in charge from this position it makes her even more aroused “do you like me here? Being in charge?” 

She hears a moan of agreement below her and a fastening of the pace of her tongue. 

“Mm show me how much you like it, make me cum” she was starting to struggle to speak, the shuddering starting as she she bites onto her headboard.

“Oh god!” Her legs tighten around kathys head and she loses control of holding her body up and collapses slightly as her orgasm hits. 

When she calms down she lifts herself up slightly, enough for kathy to breath but she keeps licking at her clit to hear Kims light moans as she continues to ride her face. 

When she can’t take any more stimulation she moves back and pulls Kathy up with her, she kisses her for a moment getting herself recovered before eventually flipping her over so that she’s on all fours. She spreads her legs and rubs her fingers between her legs. 

“You’re so wet, I like how horny I make you”

Kathy doesn’t respond she just back into Kim hoping she’ll give her relief. 

“Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes!” 

She teasingly enters her fingers, slowly twisting them and pulling them back out. She repeats this a few time until Kathy bites on the pillow in frustration. 

“Please”

“As you asked so nicely...” she leans over to her bedside table and pulls out a vibrator. She rubs it on Kathys clit for a moment entering it in her. 

After a moment she was moaning so loudly Kim slapped on her arse to shush her. She bit down on the pillow as she started to cum, Kim bit her own lip as she felt herself get wet again at the sight of her struggling to to quiet. Grabbing at kathys hair she yanks her head back and holds on tightly as she fucks her until she moans her name out as she cums. 

Downstairs she swears she hears someone shout Kims name but again when she tried to listen for more there was silence. She must be hearing things.


	8. Chapter 8

Kim was a bit worried at the strange looks she got from Dolly as she walked downstairs it was like she knew. They hadn’t thought to be quiet with Frank away. 

After that Kim warns Kathy they should be a bit more careful for a while, think ahead a bit before they spend any time alone. 

With Kathy and Chris’ first anniversary approaching Frank decides to organise a party, a firework display of course. The whole village was invited by him trying to make a big show and dance as he always did given an opportunity. 

Kathy and Chris hadn’t bothered to argue that they didn’t want one, there was no point in the drama. They got ready together, Chris in a suit and Kathy in a white floral dress. She’d be cold later but she hoped the display didn’t last too long. 

“You look amazing, Happy Anniversary” He says pulling her into a hug. 

“Happy Anniversary” She hugs him back and kisses him. The few weeks away from Kim she’d felt herself thinking of their times together especially when she was with Chris, there wasn’t the same excitement he didn’t thrill her like Kim did. She was eager to meet with her again but it had been so long since they were alone she was nervous about seeing her tonight. She knew seeing Kim dolled up would be the undoing of her. 

Walking into home farm Frank and Kim stood at the door greeting everyone. Kathys eyes rolled over Kims body slowly taking in every inch of her stood there in a black dress clinging to every curve. 

When she looked back up to Kims face she could see she had been watching her smirking. 

“Kathy, Chris” she hugs them both and kisses their cheek. 

“Go into the dining room, plenty of food and drink to celebrate your big day”

“Of course there is” says Chris shaking his head at the staff walking around with trays of champagne. His father always had to go over board. 

When the last of the guests arrive the hosts join the party, after a few quick hellos Kim makes her way over to Kathy as quickly as she could without a straight path towards her. 

“You don’t mind if I borrow your wife for a moment do you Chris? Woman’s things”

“No carry on” he replies barely paying any attention, caught up in a conversation with Nick. 

Kim smiles and raises her brow before taking Kathys hand and leading her out of the room and upstairs to the bedroom. 

“I put on an extremely awkward dress, nothing like a friend helping out another friend is there” she explains as she shuts the bedroom door behind them and pushes her up against the dressing table, pressing her own body against her and kissing her hungrily. 

“I’ve missed you” she says breathlessly between kisses grabbing at every part of Kathy, her hands can’t decide where she wants to hold. “I need you now” 

Kathy is shocked by just how desperate Kim was for her in that moment, it was turning her on to see how much she needed her.   
She grabs at her wrists and spins them around so Kim is locked into place between Kathy and the dressing table. 

“It’s my special day. You will do as I say”

Kim had been so deprived over the last few weeks with Frank she simply nods her agreement. 

“Take off your dress” she says taking a step back. 

Kim turns for Kathy to unzip her and turns back around for the dress to fall to her feet. She wasn’t wearing a bra and her nipples were already hard with arousal as her dress falls off. 

“Get on the bed. I want you to show me how much you’ve missed me. What did you do when you were alone?” 

Turned on by this new side of Kathy she leans back on the bed and puts her hand in the black lace underwear she was wearing. Kathy leaned on the edge of the bed stroking at Kims spread legs covered by stockings and suspenders. 

She starts to fuck herself with the sight of Kathy over her, so many times she’d had to do with the the memory she was enjoying how good it felt to see her standing there. 

She leans down and kisses her, moving her hand on top of Kims to push her fingers deeper inside her leading Kim to moan into their kiss as they both fuck her. 

As Kim removes her fingers from inside her to rub at her throbbing clit Kathy takes the opportunity to push her own fingers inside her, leading her to bite down on Kathys shoulders as she tries to keep herself quiet as she is fucked. 

“Cum for me” Kathy says as she pulls her head back and looks into her eyes as she fucks her faster. It was all she needed and almost instantly her eyes roll back in her head as she cums hard. She stops rubbing at her own clit but Kathy doesn’t stop fucking her “again” she whispered laying her back on the bed and laying on top of her. 

She kisses down her body to suck on her nipples, switching to the other she pinches lightly between her finger and thumb as Kim moans louder below her. It doesn’t take long for her second orgasm to hit. Kim places her hand over her own mouth as her body shakes. 

“Fuckkk” she eventually lets out as Kathy removes her fingers. “Don’t ever go that long again”

“It was your idea”

“I was stupid” she kisses her hungrily, pulling her back down on top of her. 

“I agree but I have a party to get back to”

“Don’t you want me to..?”

“Oh I do but it’s almost time for the fireworks outside. Get yourself dressed” she says walking towards the door. 

“No Kathy I need-“ but the door shuts behind her. “Help. Shit”

She gets off the bed and looks in the mirror. She looks terrible, her hair was a mess and her lips swollen where she’d bit down on them so hard. It makes her smile. She’ll get her back. 

Walking back downstairs Frank wraps an arm around her and asks where she’d been “had a bit of trouble with the dress” she answered. She’d had that alright! 

Kathy raises her glass of champagne to her when she re-enters the room and smiles at her. Kim smiles back though all she really wants to do is take her back upstairs. Maybe she’ll invite her for a little after party.


	9. Chapter 9

When Kathy and Chris got back to the flat they were barely through the door before she was kissing him and taking his clothes off. He thought the romance had got to her but really she was regretting leaving Kim so soon. She had an itch to scratch and he was better than nothing. 

When she woke up in the morning she jumped right out of bed and into the shower. When she entered the bedroom to get ready Chris was expecting her to get back into bed but instead she got ready for work. 

“Where are you going? It’s a Sunday”

“I know I just fancied a ride”

“Over the day in bed with me?” He questions sounding hurt, not bothering to hide the mood he was now in. 

“I fancy a ride, weekends are for doing what you enjoy aren’t they?” She says putting on her shoes, having got ready in record time. 

“Kathy you work in the stables and you want to go to work on your day off?” 

“Yes. It’s different, today is for fun” she says giving him a peck on the cheek. “I won’t be gone for long, we can do something this afternoon” she smiles once more to him and walked out of the flat before he could moan. 

Kim was feeding the horses before dinner when she saw Kathy approaching. She was surprised to see her on a Sunday all dressed for work. 

“Hi” she says confused. 

“Hi” 

“What are you doing here? That eager to work?” 

“Not quite” she looks into the stable behind Kim checking it was still empty and then looks back to Kim smiling. 

Kim smirks and chucks the rest of the feed in her hands in the stable and walks open to the empty one. Kim turns back to the door and starts unbuttoning her shirt as Kathy walks in the stable, biting her lip she watches as she finishes on her shirt and starts on her jean buttons. 

“What are you waiting for?” Kim asks stepping towards her and making the move first. Pressing her lips upon Kathys, her mouth instantly opens for a deep kiss letting Kim take charge. 

Walking backwards to where there is fresh hay on the floor Kim pulls them both down, Kathys body falling on top of her. She quickly takes off her top and pulls Kims jeans down over her arse so she can get her hand between her legs. Kim follows suit and slips her hand down the front of Kathys leggings and underwear and rubs slowly at her clit. 

Kathy moans into the kiss and grips at the hay next to kims head, moving her other hand and slipping her fingers into Kim as deep as she can. She mimics the rhythm that Kim is using on her, pumping her fingers inside her while rubbing on her clit with her thumb. Their kisses become sloppy as they moan together, Kathy moving her hips as she grinds on Kims leg to apply more pressure to Kim fingers rubbing small circles. 

Kim watches as Kathys eyes roll back into her head and she pushes herself up, placing her spare hand around Kims neck as she starts to cum she looks down at Kim and the sight makes Kim join her, their moans both getting louder as they cum at the same time, kathys grip tightening as her body stiffens which only makes Kim cum harder as she doesn’t stop fucking her. 

When Kathys starts to get her breath back she smiles and moves her hand up from Kims neck to her chin and kisses her. 

“I’ve missed you. I’ve missed the taste of you” she takes her own fingers and places them in her mouth, moaning as she does so. 

“You don’t need to tell me, you can show me” Kim suggests. Kathy simply smiles and takes off Kims boots and trousers. Happy to show her how much she’s missed her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could write longer chapters. Such a bad attention span 😂

5th November 1991. 

Kathy and Chris’ wedding day was upon them and Kathy was in kims room getting ready. She had persuaded them to get ready at home farm for the photos. Frank of course had set aside hours before and after the wedding for damn photos. 

“You look good” Kim admires from her dressing table as she watches Kathy get dressed in the mirror. She smiles back at Kim in the mirror as she runs her hands over the lace body suit she had just put on. 

“I’m glad you for first look”

“Do I get first first fuck?”

Kathy smiles beckons her over. She was glad Kim has persuaded them to get ready at home farm, she knew why and she found it exciting, even on her wedding day. 

Kim quickly gets up off her seat and walks over to Kathy leaning against the post of her four poster bed giving her an angelic look. 

“You really do look so good” Kim says kissing at her neck with her hand against the post. 

She smiles and closes her eyes in pleasure. She still gets flattered by Kims compliments after all these years. 

“When you’re standing there today saying ‘I do’ I want you to think of this moment” she grabs at Kathy and turns her around so her face is pressed into the post. “I want you to think of my hands on your body, my fingers inside you” she slides her hand over her arse and rubs her fingers between her legs until Kathy bites her lip trying to not moan to loud. 

“How could I forgot?” 

Kim smirks at her response pleased that she isn’t easy to forget. 

“And when he takes this off you tonight, little does he know I made you cum in it first”

Kathy laughs slightly at kims comment. She got off on knowing she was secretly getting one over on Chris. She wound him up with so many comments over the year that he’d looked so confused about. Kim smirking at him and Kathy not knowing where to put herself but still she came back for more ammunition. 

She clings on to the post tighter and pushes her arse out to Kims fingers pumping away inside her as she nibbles on her earlobe. 

“I want this to be the best orgasm of your wedding day, of your honeymoon” 

She turns Kathy back around and drops to her knees, lifting her leg over her shoulder she moves aside the material covering her wetness and teasingly kisses, enjoying the taste of her knowing that she won’t be tasting her for weeks to come. 

“Please. I want you to make me cum” Kathy moans wrapping her arms around the post behind her knowing better than to mess up kims hair. 

“I suppose it is your wedding day” She teases her tongue inside of Kathy and back out along to her clit sucking lightly. “Cum for me” she says before pushing at kathys hips to hold her in place and licking at her her pussy the way she knows she likes it. 

It doesn’t take Kathy long before she is thrusting on kims face as she rides out her orgasm. “That was amazing. I’m going to miss this” 

“You’ve got a good memory”

“Luckily”

“Happy wedding day” Kim says standing up and kissing her. Kathy enjoys tasting herself on her lips. 

“Thank you. I liked your present best for sure”

“So I should hope” she says with confidence turning back away and touching up her make up in the mirror. “Now come on, let’s get you dressed”


End file.
